


Romancek：咖啡机的使用说明

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 因为重温了第二季，看到做咖啡那里萌的要死！所以出了一个脑洞，虽然和我原本想的脑洞不太一样。毕竟我想的脑洞太过于搞笑，很occ，所以还是回归正题写一篇这样日常的吧.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Romancek：咖啡机的使用说明

Peter粗暴的拍打着咖啡机，甚至差点因为震动把咖啡出口下方的杯子晃到地上。Peter扶正咖啡杯，再次鼓捣起来那些按键，然而并没有用。  
他的确不想那么粗暴的对待咖啡机，尤其是这还不是自己家咖啡机，可是他的耐性已经被磨光。他和这种高能便捷的机器一直相处得不怎么样，以至于他每次弄完都需要苦费一番脑筋。  
Peter灵敏的分辨出来Roman靠近的声音，不甘和尴尬让他一点也不想回头，只是抿着嘴用包含怨气的蓝色眼睛瞪着这台机器。Roman没有给予评价，他可以理解四处流浪为家的吉普赛朋友为何会对这个东西没辙，因此他从来不出声讽刺，这行为正是Peter喜欢的。  
就在Roman无声的站到身侧要抬手帮忙操控时，Peter这次却决定开口打断，“等等，我要自己研究。你上次演示过，我要回想一下，”即使他已经回想得足够久。  
Roman没有反驳Peter，而是面对那双严肃较劲的蓝色眼睛张开双手表示自己什么都不会做，随后他靠在一边台子上看着对方的行动。  
自从Peter搬入Roman 家，他早上都喜欢来一杯咖啡，因为Peter承认这个机器做出来的很不错。不过很多时候都是Roman带给他，因为Peter讨厌碰这些高科技的玩意。可是如果Roman起得晚，那么Peter就需要自己在厨房里和那些厨具较劲半天了。  
“也许我需要给你写一个说明书贴在一边，”Roman终于开口，刚从睡意里张开的喉咙略带沙哑。他抱着双臂慵懒的靠在那里，目光凝视吉普赛人那发丝隐约遮挡的侧颜。  
“你应该给我使用说明，”Peter盯着机器发狠的咕哝，但是显然Roman早就不知道使用说明丢到哪里去了。  
Peter发现他实在是研究不出来，于是自暴自弃的大声叹口气，一巴掌拍在机器上。这使得咖啡机滑动了些许，而咖啡杯差点错了位。  
“你轻一点对待它！”Roman被Peter吓一跳，他赶紧蹙眉捉住了Peter的手加以阻止。然后他死死攥着Peter的手不放，似乎一撒手对方就会毁掉咖啡机，“你这样会被它弄坏的。”  
“它看起来和坏掉差不多，”Peter烦躁的抽出来自己的手摸了摸自己的胡茬，不过他还是乖乖让开一些位置给予Roman空间，“你来弄吧，”这只吉普赛小狼最终还是放弃。  
“Peter，过来，”Roman垂下目光看着比自己矮半头多的Peter上前拉了过去，接着他站入对方身后从后方伸出手握住吉普赛男孩的双手，“跟着我做一遍，这样就会记住了。”  
Peter真的很想回头咬对方一口，毕竟自己才不是需要手把手教的孩子，不过他是真心讨厌这个机器。介于不希望下次再丢脸，Peter决定忍耐。  
Roman握着Peter的手引导到每一个地方，在必要的情况下轻声从Peter耳边旁侧提醒，Peter可以感受到对方的呼吸撩起了他的发丝。他按照指示放入水，滤纸和咖啡粉，接着被Roman牵到按键上。Roman的指腹就这样按压在Peter手指上方，两个人一同按压入键中。  
Peter感觉Roman手很热，体温包裹他。他灵敏的感官察觉到对方性感的深色眼睛正把目光从他们握在一起的手上移动到自己低垂的睫毛上方。Peter没有回头，他让自己集中到咖啡杯里，听着对方平稳的呼吸。  
随着咖啡机开始运转，Roman松来了Peter。他们维持彼此的先前的位置，一同盯着咖啡机直到黑色的液体注入杯中。  
“会了吗？其实并不算难，”Roman放心的询问，他没有用“很简单”这个词对Peter说，因为害怕这样会使得这位朋友不开心。  
Peter耸耸肩端起来咖啡杯，“我明天做给你喝，”他坚定的认为自己已经学会。  
Roman笑了一下，注视着Peter小心吹气送入口中的动作，用一只手摸搓了一下嘴唇咬住手指关节上的肌肤，盯着Peter不放。  
Peter那双眼睛似乎对于自己第一次成功操作弄出来的咖啡带着一点警觉，不过直到他喝到嘴里才放松下去。这让Roman内心有些好笑，可是他没有表现。  
“怎么样？自己弄得咖啡…”Roman来回扫视对方的表情询问。他当然知道都是一个机器做出来的自然会和以往没有任何区别，不过还是为了让Peter心情愉悦而故意略带调侃的询问。  
Peter转过身无言的把咖啡被送入对方嘴边，眼神极其认真，他希望Roman可以喝喝看。Roman深色的眼睛带着不确定，可是最后还是拿起来喝了一口。他在口中舌头酝酿一番，然后点点头，“和平时一样。”  
Peter这才笑起来，从对方手中夺过自己的咖啡猛喝了一大口，“看来我明天必须给你煮一杯！”显然Peter心情得到转换，即使他依旧讨厌这个咖啡机，可至少现在不会再动粗了。  
Roman被他逗笑，咧开嘴抱着一只手臂从对方嘴边拉过杯子故意喝了对方的咖啡。他无视了Peter玩笑般的骂声立刻咽下第二口，这才杯对方抢回去了杯子。  
于是两个人便这样一人一口的将这杯合作出来的咖啡送下了肚，今日的这个早上才刚刚开始。


End file.
